Dimension Lost
| Romaji = Dimenshon Rosuto | Other Names = Fog of Extinction | Type = Sacred Gear (High-Tier Longinus) | Forms = Dimension Create | Abilities = Create mist to block attacks and teleport opponents. Convert mist into a barrier to trap opponents in an alternate space (Dimension Create) | Wielder(s) = Georg}} Dimension Lost, also known as the Fog of Extinction, is a top-tier Longinus wielded by Georg of the Hero Faction. It is ranked among the top four Longinus. Summary One of the thirteen Longinus, the Dimension Lost is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Sacred Gear system and has world-class powers capable of destroying the world if used to that extent. The Dimension Lost was used by the Hero Faction's Georg until Indra, finally, confiscates it from him in Volume 12. Appearance Dimension Lost takes the appearance of a purple mist that expands and retracts based on the wielder's strength and will. Abilities Dimension Lost has the ability to create a special mist able to block any attack, as well as being able to transport anything inside of it into an artificial space. Though it doesn't possess direct offensive capabilities, according to Azazel, Dimension Lost is the most powerful among Sacred Gears related to barriers and space, thus it carries tremendous power over dimensions. In fact, if the mist reaches the scale of countries, it can transfer it along, as well as its people into the Dimensional Gap to be destroyed. However, none of the previous users have reached that level. As a top-tier Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world. Forms Dimension Create Dimension Create ( ), also known as the Utopia of Mist, is the Balance Breaker of Dimension Lost that allows Georg to convert the mist into a barrier to trap his opponents in a different space. Dimension Create can also create various barrier devices to contain or imprison those within the dimension. The barrier that’s created with that ability could be infused with various effects such a solid feature which can be added to the barrier so that even Primordial Gods or Satan-class Devils couldn’t escape easily. The dimension space created is durable and while it can be entered by those of sufficient strength, it is near impossible to leave as not even Odin, the Chief Norse God, who has a vast understanding of magic and specializes in techniques can destroy it, though the field can be destroyed by destroying the barrier cores which maintain the barrier. Georg is still able to create mist to transport others into the barrier and use the mist to block attacks. Trivia *In the Afterword for Volume 9, the author revealed that the Dimension Lost, along with Annihilation Maker, have world-class powers, being capable of destroying the world when used by certain people, thus earning them a spot as top-tier Longinus. *Sun Wukong stated that Georg should "start a dialogue" with Dimension Lost, like how Issei and Ddraig had developed a relationship, to increase Georg's ability to harness Dimension Lost's power.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 9 Life. 4 Showdown, Gremory Group VS Heroes Faction! In Kyoto Part 5 **This suggests that Dimension Lost may have some kind of consciousness or will within it. If so, this has yet to be confirmed, and the nature of it is unknown. References Category:Sacred Gears Category:Longinus